


Sparks Flying

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Mates, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Bored from his job as a criminal mastermind, Stiles can't help to think back to a cute werewolf he met. And how much he wanted to break him down.Stiles bit off more than he could chew.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 64





	Sparks Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest smut I have ever written oh my gods
> 
> This is also the first explicit scenes I've written, so hopefully, it's not bad lol
> 
> bye-bye for now~

Stiles boredly wiggled his fingers, watching the magical sparks fly off of them. He often found himself waiting bored in his plush office nowadays. Such is the life of the head of the city’s biggest, and only, magical mafia, he mused to himself. Looking out over the city now, with the lit up streets and the full moon shining down, it looked alive. Although Stiles knew it was dead inside. Maybe it was bored, like he was. 

Turning his office chair back towards the room, Stiles glanced at the wall clock. It was one in the morning and he was still waiting on what he ordered five hours ago. He slid a hand through his hair as he sighed. Waiting was the worst. 

Wards alarming in his head, Stiles’ eyes rested on the door, excited for what is to come next. The door slammed open and his favorite worker, Erica, appeared, dragging along a body by a set of heavy duty chains. Stopping in front of his desk, she bowed. “Sorry about the wait, sir. He was harder to capture than I realized.”

“No worries, Erica,” Stiles waved off, not really paying attention to the blonde she-wolf anymore. Instead, his eyes were glued to the person on the chains. It was a very young, very wolfed out, very feral werewolf. Just how he likes them.

Smirking, he offered out a hand towards Erica, who nodded and handed the chains over to her boss. “I’ll leave you now. Call me if you need anything.” Erica bowed again before leaving and shutting the door softly.

Stiles cocked his head at the creature, his newest play-thing. Erica was right, he was beautiful. His body was perfect, even when he was in that god-forsaken ugly beta shift. It's sad that Stiles had to go through all of the trouble to kidnap the boy from his pack to get him.

He pulled up on the chain that connected to the wolfsbane laced collar, causing the pup to face Stiles for the first time. Curly hair, glowing yellow eyes. Nice, clean teeth. Oh yes, he will do very well. 

“What’s your name, pup?” Stiles asked, putting on his nicest smile.

The werewolf growled and looked away. “Fuck off,” he muttered out between his fangs.

Stiles’ smile turned into a smirk. He liked bratty werewolves. Pulling him closer by the chain, Stiles grabbed the messy head of hair and forced the ‘wolf to look at him. “Tell me. Now.”

Instead of responding, the boy spit into Stiles’ face and weakly struggled against the bondages.

His smirk grew wider as he wiped the spit off of his face. Gripping his hair harder, Stiles let out a high shock of electricity straight through the pup’s body. Upon hearing the beautiful shrek of pain, Stiles stopped his power. “Now.”

“I-Isaac,” the werewolf whimpered out. Isaac looked up to him with fear and tears in his eyes. He was also drooling and panting from the pain. What a sight.

“Good boy,” Stiles said and dropped his handful of hair. “Now, as punishment, lick my shoes.” 

The pups’ shaking froze as he looked down towards the shoes in question. Swallowing thickly, he asked “w-what?”

“You heard me,” Stiles responded coldly as he leaned against his desk. If this pet didn’t reform this task, he will be unlikely to break. This was the moment it all boiled down to. “Do you want me to shock you again, puppy?”

Shaking his head, Isaac crouched down to the ground further, closer to Stiles’ leather work shoes. Although Stiles couldn’t see his face, he heard the tell-tale signs of crying. Refraining from just kicking Isaac in the face just because he could, Stiles whispered “be a good boy. Please?”

Trying hard to hold back his cries, Isaac slowly began licking the shoes in front of him. Stiles is surprised that the thing made quick work and only gagged a handful of times. Once done, Isaac came back up on his knees, blushing furiously and crossing his arms in his lap, trying and failing to hide his boner.

Oh, that’s interesting, Stiles thought to himself. This is going to be so much better than he imagined. Licking his lips at the sight of Isaac. “Lay completely down.”

Still blushing, Isaac nodded and hastily followed his order, somewhat struggling to lay completely flat with all of the chains around him. With his arms by his side, there was no hiding his boner now, and he knew it. He was even starting to shake with embarrassment. 

Stiles' eyes raked along the body displayed for him. Just his type, thankfully. Smirking, he sat next to Isaac on the floor. Using his sickly sweet customer service voice, he asked, “Why are you so hard, puppy?” 

When Isaac didn’t answer, Stiles reached out to lightly play with his nipples, knowing now was the time to be sweet. Soon, Isaac was moaning under the touch, drooling and bucking his hips up. 

“Come on, tell me. Good boys get to cum,” Stiles whispered, moving one hand to fondle Isaac’s balls.

“I don’t know,” Isaac whined out while biting his lips with his fangs, making blood trickle down his chin.

Turned on by the reactions, Stiles started to play with Isaac’s bits harder. He knew Isaac was close. He just needed to get the confession out of him first. “I’m going to stop if you don’t tell me.”

Breathing hard and withering on the ground, he clenched his eyes closed in thought.“I-I like y-your scent,” he managed to stammer out before groaning loudly and cumming hard all over himself and Stiles’ hand.

Stiles’ eyes widened at the confession. There’s only one thing that could cause that. Mates. Stiles was Isaac’s one true mate. Not sure how much the boy knows about werewolf mates, he shrugged it off. He’ll deal with it later. “Open wide,” he muttered while scooping up the remaining cum.

Isaac automatically opened his mouth wide, with his tongue out. 

God, this ‘wolf is a wet dream, Stiles thought as he poured Isaac’s own cum into his mouth. “Be a good boy and swallow for me.” He grinned when Isaac obeyed. Standing up, he brushed his pants off and yawned. “Okay, pup. Time to go home. Do you want to sleep with me?”

The werewolf slowly got onto his feet, still appearing to be shaken from the orgasm. He looked up at Stiles between his long eyelashes. “Yes. Please, master.”

Pushing back thoughts of forever claiming his new pet right then and there, Stiles nodded and reached for his phone to call his driver.

*** 

Stiles let out a slow moan as he started to wake up. Someone was lightly sucking the head of his cock. He let in a shaky breath as they licked along his length. Damn, he must have gotten drunk and brought a model home from the bar again. 

Opening up his eyes, they locked with Isaac’s now-human blue orbs. Fuck, how could he forget about his brand new pet. Now that he was completely human and the effects of the full moon were gone, he was even more gorgeous. Especially sucking the head of Stiles’ cock like that. Stiles looked down further, making sure that the silver and wolfsbane collar was still around his neck. Damn, he looked good in it.

“Sorry about waking you, master,” Isaac whispered with a fond smile. “I just couldn’t help myself,” he added while kissing the head.

Moving a pillow so that he could watch his pet better, Stiles chuckled. “How can I be mad at you if you’re doing that to me?”

Isaac hummed in response before taking the full length in his mouth again and slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

Stiles groaned at the warmth and placed his hands on the back of Isaac’s head, surprised when the ‘wolf didn’t flinch at the touch. Isn’t he worried about my magic, Stiles thought. Moaning softly as Isaac started to speed up, his legs now shaking with the urge to facefuck that perveted mouth.

Removing his mouth with a plop, Isaac looked up at Stiles, almost looking worried. “What’s wrong, master? Use my mouth.”

Eyes almost rolling to the back of his head with those words, Stiles nodded and brought Isaac’s head back down on his cock. Holding his head in place by softly pulling his hair, Stiles slowly started pumping his hips up. “F-fuck,” he breathed out. With his hips already shaking Stiles knew he was close. With Isaac’s watering eyes staring up at him along with his tight mouth, Stiles came with a shout.

After Stiles let go of him, Isaac swallowed his mouthful and started licking up the stray droplets on Stiles. Done with his task, he moved onto Stiles hips and looked down at him with an almost innocent smile. “Did I do good, master?”

Unable to stop himself, Stiles pulled his pet down by his collar and roughly kissed him. Somehow, he didn’t mind the taste of himself, something he usually hated. He broke them apart with another pull of the collar. “You did very good, Isaac.” Wait, since when did he use his pets first names? 

Shaking it off, he checked his cell phone as Isaac cuddled into his side. Seeing that there were no messages and it was only nine in the morning, Stiles flipped over to face the werewolf. “How did you sleep last night?”

Looking almost alarmed at the question, Isaac responded “very good. I liked being next to you. But…” he trailed off, looking unsure as he tugged his collar, “this is kind of uncomfy…” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at this. “You know that’s so you don’t run away.”

Isaac nodded, curly hair bouncing in the sunlight. Snuggling closer to run lines down Stiles’ bare chest, he asked “so are you going to stay in bed with me today?”

“No.”

“But I want to have fun with my master…” Isaac pouted up at Stiles. 

The pout went right to his soft cock. Since when has he been so weak to fall for stuff like this? Sighing as if this was the world’s biggest hurdle, Stiles reached for his cell phone again. He texted Erica that he shouldn’t be disturbed today and threw it back onto the bed. “What kind of fun did you have in mind?”

With a grin, Isaac climbed on top of him. Pushing his hard member against Stiles’ stomach, he whispered. “I want to fuck.”

The air against his ear caused Stiles to shiver. Usually, he waited a week before penetration of his play-things, as an established rule. But, with a needy werewolf on top of him, Stiles knew he couldn’t refuse. “Okay,” he said. Kissing Isaac’s sharp jawline, he fumbled for the condom and lube from the nightstand. “On your tummy, little pet.”

Isaac hummed and sat back up on Stiles’ lap. “I think you misunderstood. I want to fuck you.”

Seeing red, Stiles moved his arm to slap the ‘wolf across his face when his arm was suddenly stopped by a clawed hand. He opened his mouth to yell at Isaac, but the scene in front of him silenced him.

Smirking, Isaac ripped off his metal collar with his spare hand, as if it was nothing. Taking advantage of Stiles' shocked state, the werewolf wrapped it around Stiles’ own neck. 

“H-hey!” Stiles shouted, remembering that the collar could also work on him, making his magical abilities disappear. 

Isaac dropped Stiles' arm and moved his arm to cover the magic user’s mouth instead. Eyes flashing gold, he growled out, “let me talk this time, whelp.” When Stiles only met him with a glare, the werewolf continued. “You may not know this but you’re my mate. I’m sure you remember but we met a few months ago at a werewolf conference.”

Memories of curly hair and bliding smiles came to Stiles’ mind. Right, he was the newest beta amongst the Hales. That was the day that Stiles ordered Erica to capture Isaac, no matter what the cost.

“That’s whenever I hatched a plan to have you. After researching, I found out that you were one of the top crime lords in a neighboring city. With even more research, I came across your... unusual taste in sexual partners. Quite the wanna-be master, huh?”

Isaac roughly pinched one of Stiles’ nipplesand smirked when the whine was loud enough to hear from his covering hand. 

“Anyways, it was easy for my pack to track you and listen into your private conversations. It was even easier to pretend to be captured,” he laughed and let go of Stiles mouth. “Thoughts?”

What Stiles wanted to do more than anything in the world was to punch the werewolf bastard on top of him, but with his magic gone, he knew that he didn’t stand a chance. “What do you want,” he managed to ask, keeping his voice level.

“First... I’m going to put you in your place,” Isaac licked his lips and smirked, looking absolutely feral. “And then, I’m going to claim you.” Not giving Stiles a chance, he flipped the human around on his stomach and pinned both of his arms above his head.

Whimpering at the pain in his wrists, Stiles cried out. “No! I don’t like bottoming.” He breathed hard and turned to make eye contact. “You wouldn’t hurt your mate, would you?”

“Oh, baby,” Isaac whispered, reminding Stiles of his own voice he uses for his pets. “I know for a fact that you like stuff up your slutty little hole.” After pausing to lightly slap Stiles’ ass, he continued. “For example, last night. I heard you, you know. In your so-called soundproof shower. Sticking your fingers up there in order to orgasm, like a common whore.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he knew his face was dark red. Fuck, he thought the bathroom was soundproof. There’s no way that the werewolf could have heard him. He buried his head in the bed out of embarrassment.

He laughed at his mate’s actions while reaching to the bedpost for Stiles’ forgotten tie. Isaac grinned as he tied Stiles’ hands together, tight enough to insure he couldn’t escape unless his personal claws cut the fabric to ribbons. With both hands now free, Isaac slowly caressed the backside of his mate, from the broad shoulders to the little back dimples.

Unable to stop himself, Stiles whined low in his throat at the attention. Wanting more, he tried pushing back against the touch as best as he could. Isaac moved in return, moving his hands to fondle his mate’s ass. 

A finger suddenly appeared next to Stiles' face.

“Suck it.”

Stiles refused. There’s no way he was going to be so demeaned that he would...

“Now, whelp,” Isaac growled as he forcibly shoved three fingers into Stiles’ mouth, moving them deep inside to where Stiles choked. “Good boy,” he said, removing the fingers and sliding them back down towards his ass. He slowly circled Stiles’ hole before slipping two in without warning.

Letting out a low moan at the intrusion, Stiles was already seeing stars. He was so, so hard. His leaning cock was trapped between his belly and the soft silk sheets. There was no way he was getting off soon.

Isaac grinned at the sound and pushed them deeper. “Damn, you’re still stretched from your own fingering last night. Such a good slut for your daddy.”

Stiles gasped and froze at the name, blushing deeply. Burrowing his face into the sheets again, his breath hitched every time Isaac went back into his hole.

“Oh, do you like me being your daddy?” The werewolf chuckled as he upped the pace of his fingering. “Go on, call me your daddy,” he said as he used his free hand to maneuver Stiles’ head so that they made eye contact again.

Groaning, Stiles shook his head the best he could from his position. He knew he was being stubborn, but he didn’t care.

“Don’t you know?” Isaac snarled with his glistening werewolf-gold eyes. “Good boys get to cum,” he said darkly, echoing Stiles’ words from last night. Pushing deeper into Stiles and, as if he knew exactly where to find it, he curled his fingers and brushed against Stiles’ prostate.

“D-daddy,” Stiles wailed out. 

The werewolf smirked down at his mate. “Speak up, whore. What do you want?”

“Please, please let me cum.” Stiles was so close to cumming he could taste it. All logic went out the window. “Please, daddy.”

With the final please, Isaac pushed up Stiles’ hips and reached around to the front of him. “Good boy,” he whispered against Stiles’ shoulder before teasing his mates’ tip and flicking his prostate relentlessly.

Whimpering and shaking, Stiles wasn’t sure if he could handle the constant attention. “Fuck. Fuck,” he gritted out. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. Feeling his mate tensing under him, Isaac grew out his fangs and bit Stiles’ square on the shoulder, marking the human for life. Wailing at the top of his lungs, Stiles’ came hard all over himself and the sheets.

Stiles realized he definitely saw white as he came to again. Breathing heavy, he looked over his shoulder to see Isaac grinning down towards Stiles’ shoulder, towards the mating mark. He let out a grunt and flopped his head back down on the bed. Fuck, the mark shouldn’t turn him on that much. He was already hard again and this was his second time cumming this morning alone.

“How’s my little pet doing?” Isaac asked mockingly as he rubbed Stiles’ own cum into his belly. “It looks like you’re still hard. I wonder why that is...”

“You already got what you want, now leave me alone,” the human snarled out, almost sounding like a werewolf himself.

With a growl, Isaac easily tossed Stiles around onto his back, with his long lanky legs up in a V. “Looks like someone still isn’t broken-in. I’ll have to fuck that attitude out of you.”

Stiles did his best to glare at his mate. It was hard from this angle. The morning light trickled in through the windows, lighting up Isaac’s body with a golden glow. Biting his cheek so that he doesn’t moan, Stiles watched his mate slather lube over his thick cock. 

Isaac preened under Stiles’ lustful gaze before lining up to Stiles’ ready hole. When his mate bucked his hips slightly up in order to hurry Isaac along, he looked up and raised an eyebrow. Final mistake. “Oh. Are you admitting that you want me, after all?”

Legs shaking under the stare, Stiles shook his head. He knew this play well, he has used it himself many times. “No. Just carry on with it.”

“I mean if you don’t want me, I can leave..” Isaac trailed off as he moved away from Stiles, only to be stopped by his mate wrapping his legs around his waist. “What’s this? Do you want me to fuck you, pet?”

Blushing, Stiles nodded. God, he’s never been more humiliated in his life. 

“Beg,” Isaac said with a low growl and flashing eyes.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” the human whispered out with a whine. 

“Anything for you, my mate.”


End file.
